Possibilities
by M10110
Summary: Elena. Damon. Same car. This could not end well.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is something I came up with while trying to deal with the fact that Vampire Diaries does not come back on until January 15th. So sad, but I've seen a lot of hints online for what will be on the next episode so I decided to take matters into my own hands and write what I want to happen, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

* * *

A darkened road. One with nothing but trees from the thick forests of Mystic Falls, and the occasional large boulder or two. The sky was dark, and the moon was just beginning to make its journey across the blanket of blackness. The stars shown bright and helped the streetlights show travelers the way to the town and the way out. And on the road tonight, at at least one'o'clock in the morning, there was a single car, heading out of town, and straight into the mountains of Virginia.

The black Ferrari's interior glistened in the light of the full moon, and inside in the passenger seat, sat Elena Gilbert.

Knocked out cold.

For at least the time being.

The car went on into the night driving into nowhere, and was still going, probably at an even faster speed than it was before, in the morning when the sun had risen over the hilltops to say good morning to the world.

* * *

The sunlight splashed across Elena's face through the trees and she winced at the brightness. When she winced her jaw tightened, and so did her neck muscles. To her surprise, a river of pain rippled through her neck, but she was too tired to even open her eyes for a few seconds. No she wasn't tired, more like exhausted. She shifted, and another ripple of pain shot through her neck, and a new one revealed itself too. A stinging pain in her ankle.

Elena finally gathered the strength, and her eyes fluttered open. She was in a vehicle. A moving one at top speed. She watched as the grass, trees, and the black-paved road zoomed by her like a sideshow on fast forward. But who was driving at such a deadly pace?

"Good morning sunshine."

Elena turned to look at the driver. "Damon," she muttered. There he was behind the wheel. That stupid smirk was plastered across his face, and as usual, quickly disappeared.

"Is that every ones reaction to me?" he whispered under his breath. "Its about time you woke up."

That time his voice was loud, and although he was speaking at normal tone, to Elena it felt like a gong ringing in her ears. Once again the pain ripped through her neck.

"What time is it?" she groaned. "Where are we?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon roll his eyes.

"Here we go with the questions," he sighed hard. "There's the clock right there." He pointed to a digital clock beneath the dashboard. "See for yourself."

Elena glanced at the clock. 9:00AM. For some strange reason, everything flooded back to her. Just last night she had drove away from Stefan's house in a blind rage of anger and hurt, and in her fury she crashed. Her car must have flipped at least a hundred times. And then there was the man. She'd hit him, and he'd lied there like a pile of broken bones…and got back _up_.

Elena's eyes widened in horror as she looked at Damon with her eyes not turning to face him. _Him?_ She'd hit _Damon?_ _He'd_ tried to _kill_ her? Then why was she actually all right? The only thing that hurt was-.

Her neck. And her foot was bothering her, but her _neck_. Her neck was screaming in pain now as she turned her head quickly to look out the window. She turned back to look at the road, and tried to keep her breathing even.

She was scared of what may be there, but another feeling told her that she _knew_. Slowly, she raised her hand and she could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes. Touching the base of her neck she felt nothing. Bare skin. Biting her lip she slid her hand up further. Further. Further. But just below her jaw, she realized her worst nightmare was true.

A single bite mark. Rubbing it, she realized that it was there. Not a dream. It was _really_ there. The tears overflowed from her eyes and she let out a small scream.

A hiss from Damon and a screech from the brakes as Damon slammed on them. "You are _not_ in a sound proof bubble. _Must_ you scream?"

Elena was pulling at the door handles and pushing herself against the door squirming to escape him.

"You can't get out," Damon said. "It has child lock," he teased.

Her eyes blurry, tears streaming down her face, Elena was gripping anything in the car she could get her hands on. "You! You did this to me!" It wasn't a question. She didn't even bother to turn her neck away from him. She knew he could the bloody wound.

"Oh please," Damon snorted at her. "I did you a favor." He started the car and in what seemed like no time at all, took off speeding down the road.

"Oh, yes because being bitten by a homicidal vampire is _all_ I wanted for Christmas." Elena growled plain sarcasm in her voice. Her voice cracked form crying, so it didn't come out as harsh as she would've liked it to be.

"I didn't bite you," Damon said plainly his eyes on the road. "I found you like that."

"You _found_ me like this?" Elena said disbelievingly. She felt she couldn't trust him, but something deep inside her screaming was saying that it was the truth. "Than who did?!"

"How should I know?" Damon said a twisted look on his face.

"Logan could have-"

"Logan is dead," Damon said. "Police found him last night long before your accident."

"Did you-" Elena asked afraid of the answer.

"No." Damon answered quickly.

"How do you know he was killed before my accident?"

Damon pointed to the mark. "That bite mark? Yeah, it's not exactly what you call old. Lucky enough you stopped bleeding before I put you in here. And if it had been Logan, you would be dead. He'd been piling bodies up for days."

_Yes. Thank God I stopped bleeding before I got blood on your seats. _Elena thought before shivering at the thought of Logan ripping into her flesh.

"Then who?" Elena asked. Damon looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You don't know." Elena said her lips pierced. The tears had stopped by then, and she was breathing regularly again.

_If he hadn't been the one I crashed into then who was?_ Elena was puzzled. _A better question being what. _

"Hungry?" Damon's arm shot out in front of her. In his hand was a bag of Doritos. "I stopped by the gas station and picked up a snack."

Elena knew he'd stolen it, and the only snack he'd had was the poor young girl at the cash register.

"No. Thank you." Elena snarled not holding her hatred back.

Damon threw the bag into the back seat.

Elena glared at him, then the road. Then back at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Where are taking me?" she asked raising her eyebrows expecting a straight answer, but knowing she wouldn't get one. He enjoyed games too much.

The smile reappeared. "You would like to know wouldn't you?"

Elena grimaced. "Actually no, Damon. No I wouldn't like to know, what I would like is for you to take me back to Mystic Falls." She looked at him her eyes narrowed.

Elena watched a flood of emotions play across Damon's face and it surprised her when it ended it sadness. She'd only seen it in flickers before, but it was there as plain as the bite mark on her neck. Damon slowed the car to a stop, and sighed.

Resting his elbow on the steering wheel, he gazed at Elena. "Is that what you really want?"

Elena couldn't help, but gaze back. She'd never noticed how deep and beautiful his eyes we-.

No! What was she thinking?! Stefan had warned about this, but-. _I'm an idiot_, Elena thought mentally slapping herself. She'd taken off the vervain necklace. Another thing that happened during her rage. So keeping her mind set she looked at Damon and said in a clear strong voice, "Yes, Damon that is what I want." And leaning back in her seat she strapped herself in ready to go home.

Damon shrugged. "Alright then." He took off down the road once again. Elena stared at the road, and becoming bored, counted the white dashes painted on it. After 42, she realized Damon hadn't turned around. "Damon why are we still going in the same direction?"

Smirk. "Because we aren't going back to Mystic Falls."

"Damon!" Elena said furiously.

"What now?" Damon asked again. "Just because you want something Elena doesn't mean your going to get it with the press of a button."

Elena clenched her jaw, and sat back in her seat again. Out in the mountains away from her hometown was not how she had planned her weekend to be.

"Frustrated yet?" Damon asked joking.

Elena cracked. "Will you at _least_ tell me where we are _going_?" She would keep asking until she got the right answer.

"And ruin the suspense and the surprise?" Damon gasped dramatically.

Elena rolled her eyes with attitude. After a few moments of silence Damon, with an intense stare towards the road, asked with sarcasm, "So do you mind telling me why you were on the road last night at such a _late_ hour?" Elena knew it wasn't late for him. Getting home at four in the morning was late was for him. If he ever went home at all some days she guessed. Elena frowned and closed her eyes as she remembered Caroline. Damon had bitten her multiple times, and she wasn't even taking much notice and when she did she'd tried to hide it. He'd used her like a play toy, and his own personal drink fountain. So she grumbled with a dark scowl looking out the car window, "I don't have to tell or explain anything to you."

"Oh, but you do," Damon said. Elena sensed a little of a threat, but also something else but she couldn't place it. But he was right, because for whatever reason he came up with, she would have to tell him eventually.

"Your S.U.V. is totaled so I can take a guess you were going pretty fast which leads me to think you were a _tiny_ bit angry."

Elena glanced at him. It had been anger all right. Mixed with sadness. Stefan only loved her for her appearance. She looked exactly like the Katherine from over a hundred years ago. The one who turned both Salvatore brothers in what they are today. The one who Damon had tried to bring back, and the one him and Stefan both loved.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust. She knew she shouldn't have ventured a few steps into their world. She knew the risks, the price, but was willing to go against all odds.

She'd loved him, but now… She wasn't so sure.

"Why didn't he tell me? Or you even?" Elena asked sternly.

"About what?" Damon let out a sigh his fingers drumming on the wheel.

"About-" Elena swallowed. "Katherine." She turned once again to gaze out the widow not wanting to look him in the eyes.

Damon replied with a cocky smile. "Well, considering every time I got within five feet of you you would slap me, I say I'd never had the chance, but-"

"But you did." Elena cut him off. "You both did." _Maybe it was because they were afraid to admit the truth_, she thought. She looked at Damon. _Well, maybe Stefan._

"I did tell you she was beautiful-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know 'A lot like you in that department.'" She quoted him.

He gave another one of those cocky smiles. Elena wasn't amused. The vampire got a kick out of her annoyance with him. When he said nothing else, Elena dropped the subject, but told herself she'd bring it up again later.

As she shifted again, she realized she'd forgotten about her foot. Her necks pain had died down which was a good thing. Leaning forward to feel it she stifled a cry as she saw yet another wound. A gash just above her ankle. It wasn't that deep, but it stung from the air.

"You sliced your leg on a piece of glass," Damon stated.

Looking at him with surprise, Elena leaned back in her seat. How would he know? Then again he was the one who found her in her car pushed against the roof, with shards of glass everywhere. He saved her, while Stefan lied to her. Well they both lied to her, and she was sure Damon lied to everyone, so she couldn't blame Stefan. It'd all happened so fast and Damon was probably in the trees anyway.

But going on this…this…fieldtrip?

_Why?_ Elena thought. For all she knew he could be leading her to her death. Maybe drop her off a cliff or he could cause an accident right here right now. But then why would he have gone through the trouble of saving her.

"Why'd you save me?" Elena blurted out without thinking.

Elena watched as Damon's eyes narrowed. He wanted to say something and she watched his face contemplating on whether to reply. She sighed at the same time he answered, "Well, would you rather have me left you there?"

Elena looked down at her feet in silence and Damon smiled giving the look of "I thought so." Letting her mind wander in the ocean of chances. If Damon had left her there, would she even be alive right now? But she decided to let it go and talk it over with Stefan later. If she ever did speak to him again, but if she ever got away from Damon he would be the first person she'd run to besides Bonnie.

Bonnie. Her poor friend who figured out she was a witch not too long ago, and then became possessed by her ancestor, and on top of all that was almost drained by the vampire who was arms length from her. "I don't mind being a witch," she'd told Elena. "But I just wish it came with some sort of guide book." Elena wished she could help her friend, but right now she needed someone to help her.

She looked at the clock. It'd been an hour since she woke. "Can you tell me how _long_ it will take to get wherever we're going?"

"Nope." Elena was about to protest, but Damon wasn't finished. "Because we're here."

* * *

**AN: So. There ya have it! I'm new here and this is my very first story, so reviews would be greatly appreciated and if I'm doing anything wrong don't hold back just tell me. (This may be a One-Shot depending on how most people like it.) Thank you so much! ~M**

**EDIT: **

**I fixed some things, and I had to change her injury because in order for the next chapter to happen I needed her ankle fine and not sprained. ~M**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

**First things first. I'd LOVE to thank EVERYONE for all the WONDERFUL, AMAZING reviews! I didn't think I'd get that much feedback! So I thank anyone and everyone who reviewed, or added me to their watch or favorites. **

**Second, in the first chapter I'd told you this is my first story. What I meant was this is my first story on Fan Fiction. i've never posted my writing before online. I've actaully been writing since I was in fifth grade. **

**Third. In the last chapter, before I'd had Elena sprain her ankle in the car accident. Well, if you go back and look you will see that that's been changed to a mere minor cut because for the story to move on I had to have be able to walk. Because I don't think Damon would have carried her...so.**

**Anyways! Heres the second chapter enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned nor do I own the Vampire Diaries. **

**Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Becoming confused, Elena glanced around. Trees of all shapes and sizes still surrounded them and as far as she could tell they weren't coming up on any turns.

"What do you-" Elena didn't get to finish because Damon quickly said, "Hope you like roller coasters."

Elena opened her mouth to question him, but suddenly Damon swerved off the road straight into the trees. That's when everything went down hill. _Literally._

Elena was thrust forward and she was suddenly grateful to the person who invented seatbelts. Her hands came out in front of her as she slammed into the dashboard. She was becoming woozy and light-headed from the bouncing of the car, and although it made her condition worse, she glanced at Damon.

She was gripping onto the dashboard for dear life, and he was just sitting back in his seat, no seat belt, hands firmly on the wheel, a look of determination on his face as they raced down the hill side.

He dodged trees and rocks with pure accuracy, and Elena watched as the tree branches didn't even graze the car. Out of nowhere, the vehicle hit, an apparently large, boulder that caused Elena to be lifted out of her seat and she hit her head on the roof. It didn't hurt that much, but she hit her head hard enough for her head to buzz. Not being able to take any more of the dizziness, Elena brought her arms behind her head and just before putting her head between her knees she caught Damon roll his eyes.

Elena began hyperventilating as she felt the car gain momentum, if that was even possible. She let out a tiny squeal as she looked back up. Elena didn't even have to think before Damon whipped the car around skidding backwards, as the trees suddenly cleared. Once again, Elena ducked down again knowing they were to crash any second now.

_I am going to die_, thoughts were now rushing through Elena's mind. _We're going to crash. Correction. We're going to be_ crushed.

The car was trusting friction as Elena felt the air whip through her and she knew now the car was sliding on the ground like a hockey puck on ice. Taking in a sharp intake of air through clenched teeth, Elena shut her eyes and braced herself. But to her surprise everything stopped. It was quiet enough to where she could here her heart pounding in her chest, and she swore she could actually feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins. The air was still, and Elena looked up from her "hiding spot" slowly, her breath shaky.

A knock at her window made her turn eyes wide and filled with terror. Damon's knuckles hit against the window again Elena flinching each time from the adrenaline now pouring out of her. She opened the door coming to her senses and he stepped back.

"Welcome to…well…" Damon paused. "Nowhere."

"Are you utterly insane?!" Elena gasped while slamming the car door. It didn't shut all the way.

Damon smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Elena ran a trembling hand through her brunette hair while turning to over look the car. Spotless. "Not a single scratch." She murmured.

"Practice makes perfect. Can't say the same thing for dents though." Elena looked at him before turning back to the car. At the base of her car door, was a large indent, which explained why it didn't close.

"Every time." Damon muttered swinging the door open. He bent down to the dent and flicked it. At the force, the metal went back to its original shape looking as if no dent was there before. Damon stepped away to awe at his handy work. A shiver went down Elena's spine. With just a flick of Damon's finger he'd un-dented a car door. Elena couldn't even think about if he punched something.

"So you've done this before?" Elena asked him still looking at the car door.

"Not in a long time."

When his voice sounded a few ways away, Elena turned to find Damon walking towards a rugged tree with a thick tree trunk and branches that were large enough to be trees themselves, with leaves that were clustered to the point that they looked like natural chandeliers. He overlooked it from branches to roots and Elena watched his eyes widen slightly as he spotted an exceptionally large root planted deep in the ground near his foot.

Elena's brow furrowed. "What are you looking for?"

"Something I need …" Damons voice trailed off just before he bent down and gripping the thickest part of the root, effortlessly ripped it from the Earths surface. Elena flinched and jumped at the cracking sound.

Damon looked under the root and Elena saw confusion sweep across his face. He cursed. "She moved it," he muttered. He moved behind the tree and in another swift movement he ripped up another root. Elena couldn't see him for a split second, but in the blink of an eye he was right next to her and she jumped again. He was leaning against the Ferrari and switching from hand to hand, he held a black granite rock that glistened even in the little light that shone through the trees.

"This thing sparkles more than that Edwin Cullen guy," he said before gripping it with both hands and pulling it apart. Inside the sparkling stone was a small, rusted metal key.

Damon quickly put it in his pocket and began walking deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Elena called taking one step forward. She stopped herself. Did it really just cross her mind to follow a murderer into the trees of a dark forest?

"Where are _we_ going?" Damon corrected her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Elena growled.

"Oh, but you are." Suddenly, Damon was with her by the car again. Close. Very close. "Cuz you wouldn't want to get lost now would you?"

Elena considered it. "At least I'd be away from you."

"Ooh. That was harsh." Damon smiled.

Elena gave a look that would cause a mirror to crack.

Damon moved away from her and turning around, tapped a finger on the hood of the car. "You might wanna grab those chips."

_I'm not hungry,'_Elena thought coldly. "Why?" she asked aloud.

"We're going for a walk." Damon walked into the trees.

Elena gazed around her wandering what other creatures could live out here.

"Come on Elena," Damon called to her mockingly.

She rolled her eyes before following him. I can't believe I'm doing this_,_ she thought while stepping over the leg of a tree. "Now I'm going insane," she murmured looking up at the treetops that now almost covered the sky like a second coating or another skin. The tree sizes varied and there was lots of brush, bushes, and plants to go along with them.

She came across one that in particular caught her eye. It was a tall tree with a thin, creamy tree trunk and with light pink blossom just beginning to bud, and small circular leaves the tree itself was a sight. And as Elena looked down at the base of the tree she noticed a single flower. A crimson rose with a bright green stalk and huge, sharp thorns. Beauty and danger all combined into one tiny thing.

Blinking, Elena's face contorted into one of grief as the flowers reminded her of Vicki. She was such a troubled girl, and was young like the blossoms, but her antics got her involved with Damon and he turned her into a vampire. The red rose. Beauty and danger. Plus a set of fangs. The aftermath of her transformation wasn't pretty, and while trying to kill Elena and Jeremy, Stefan was forced to stake her, killing her instantly.

Elena stepped away from the tree stepping out of the terrible flashback. She looked at Damon who was a few yards in front of her easily jumping over logs and any kind of vegetation standing in his way. "Why'd you change Vicki?" She picked up her pace even though it caused her leg to burn.

"A lil' something called eternity and boredom," he said before looking to his right then his left then finally choosing to go right.

Elena scoffed. "Boredom. You killed her out of boredom?" She asked. This vampire would do anything to cause others pain.

"Technically, my little brother killed her."

"Yes, but you're the reason it had to result to that," Elena scowled just before tripping over the same fallen log Damon had jumped over not to long ago and landing with an "Oof."

"Watch your step," Damon joked not bothering to turn around.

Elena's eyes hardened as she pulled herself back up and brushed the dirt off of her.

"I did heal your brother though."

'That'll hardly redeem you of all the horrible things you've done. Add your brothers lie to me and you could fill a bottomless pit.' He was right about Jeremy though. He now did his homework almost right after school every day, and he hadn't gotten into any more trouble. Heck he was even doing an extra credit for Mr. Saltzman.

"That hardly deserves my trust," Elena spat. 'Trust is earned.' She heard her won voice replay in her head the night of the founders party when she was talking to Stefan. He'd definitely lost it now. Stefan more than Damon for surprised her. Maybe it was because Damon hadn't killed her yet even though he had so many chances. She hoped he wouldn't get bored while going through this maze of scenery.

"Who says I want your trust?" This question also surprised Elena as she thought the only reason he _hadn't_ killed her yet was to earn at least some amount of trust from her. Looking up from the ground while walking Elena slowed down. She'd fallen behind Damon quite a measurement back. Her heart began to race. This could be her only chance to escape his little game of "Keep Up" She played back the way to the car, but that wouldn't work because she would have nowhere to drive to and there was no way she could navigate through the forest like Damon had.

So she would run. She didn't know for how long, and she didn't know how fast, and she definitely didn't know how to outrun a vampire, but she would have to try.

Taking a deep breath she took her last step forward before turning on her heel. She was heading back towards the road so she would have someway to know which way was home. She knew he would get to her before she reached that checkpoint, but she just wanted to try. She didn't care if she got lost; anything to get away from him, even if it was only for a few seconds. The adrenaline was pulsing through her now, and she felt it pumping through her legs pushing her faster.

Fighting the urge to look behind her, she shut her eyes, and ground her teeth together. The technique didn't work and she gave into the pressure. She glanced behind her, eyes like they were made with fear. She didn't how far she'd gone,, but he wasn't in sight.

Elena was breathing harder than she ever had before in her life, and turning back around her breath caught in her throat.

"You know," Damon stood leaning there casually against a tree arms crossed grinning a thousand watt smile. It disappeared so fast Elena wasn't even sure she'd seen it. "Running is good for you." He started walking toward her. "But _not_ in this situation."

Elena stepped back. Well, she tried her best. "They'll find me. They'll come looking for me. They _will_ find me." She found herself repeating herself. It was almost like she had to reassure herself.

"Who?" Damon took another step forward, smiling playfully.

Elena took another step back. So many names crowded her mind, but the one that came out first was Bonnie.

"Ahh. The little witch," Damon nodded.

"And Jeremy and Jenna." Another step.

"Uh-huh." Step forward.

"And Matt and Caroline." She wondered why they came out as a pair.

"Maybe." Yet another step.

"And Stefan." She could barley get the words out, let alone think them. What did he care? Part of her wanted him to come and rescue her, another saying it was too late for anything, and the other just wanted, wished, he'd just leave her alone. A step in reverse again.

"Possibly." Step.

Elena took another step back her foot hitting the base of an oak tree. He was already one more step from her. One more step from being inches away from her face. Inches away from her neck.

As she took her last available step back, her back was aligned with the tree and her hands lay at her side flat against the bark. Elena wished she could fall through it land on the other side.

Damon put a hand beside her head leaning in. "Elena, Elena, Elena." Elena couldn't help but look him straight into his eyes. There was nowhere else _to_ look. She was once again battling herself to keep her breathing even.

_Don't show him your afraid,_ she told herself.

She waited. Waited to feel something else, some kind of impulse to do _something_, but Damon just pushed off the tree and walked back into the regular direction of the path they'd taken. In the few seconds he'd stared at her had he done anything? Anything at _all_?

"Your slow for an ex-athlete." Damon said to her. "Lets get moving."

Elena shook her head blinking a few times to clear it. Elena didn't say anything. She was thinking of responses, but nothing was coming out. Not that she didn't want to say something, she just couldn't.

Shocked she just began following him again. Why he chose no to do anything she couldn't think of answer.

"And heads up. I don't enjoy playing tag with you."

Liar. Elena rolled her eyes.

"So lets not try the "Let's Run Away" thing again."

After that, it was quiet again, and one of those moments like when they were in the car.

Complete silence. At least until Elena stepped over another fallen tree branch. She came down hard on another branch causing a crack to echo throughout the woods.

Chirping and squawking, birds of all sorts flew away scattering, even a near by rabbit scurried across the forest floor crossing Damon's path.

"Oh look. There goes Stefans breakfast." He smirked.

Elena thought of making a remark, but kept her mouth shut. Why did he choose to kill humans? He was human once before wasn't he? Even if it was for only part of his life.

Her foot again hit something laying randomly in the path, and she tripped and fell once again. Elena was getting tired of tripping. "How much," she pulled herself up. "Longer do we have to walk?" Standing up, her leg screamed at her. Leaning down to check it, and Elena frowned. The cut had opened up even more and it was bleeding. Blood began trickling down to her shoe. She quickly threw her pant leg over it hiding it.

"We're almost there," Damon replied.

They climbed up a small hill top, and Damon reached the top before Elena when she finally caught up with him she gasped.

In the middle of the mountains there was a large house. It resembled the Salvatore boarding house except it was a charcoal color.

"Do you…" Elena paused. "Know this place?"

Damon didn't answer, but he began to make his way down. Elena was more confused than ever. What would Damon want to do with an old house?

They reached the front door and Damon already had the key out and placed it in the keyhole. Having a bad feeling, Elena glided back a few steps. Damon turned the key and flung the door open.

It was dark inside and there was barley any light. Elena was about to move towards the door, when Damon was suddenly thrown back through the air. He was pushed against a tree near the house by an invisible force. A tree branch pierced his side. Looking down at the sharp branch protruding his skin, Damon grunted, "You gotta be kiddin' me." He looked back to the doorway.

Elena looked too. A black silhouette stood there one hand up. It stepped into the light.

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Bonnie?"

**AN: **

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter as much as the last, but it was fun to do all the same. And again, if I made any mistakes please tell me. Once again reviews would be appreciated. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it characters.**

**Edward "Edwin" Cullen belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**~M**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey sorry for the late update! Had a busy break, and I have exams in a week so the past few weeks have been crazy. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews!! I hope you like this new chapter! It took me a long time to write because I had so many different ways in my mind that I could have taken this. But this was the outcome! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. **

**Vampire Diaries belongs to the amazing L. and the CW.**

**

* * *

**

Well…it wasn't exactly Bonnie.

Elena had to look harder just to make sure.

This person was taller, and as Elena gazed at her longer she noticed she was older. Brown curls flowed down to her shoulders, and her cocoa skin shimmered. Her dark, brown eyes were focused and she was scowling at the vampire stuck against the tree. She wore a purple tank top and worn out loose jeans that went along with her tired shoes. She reminded Elena of an older Bonnie.

Elena didn't know how to react. She didn't know whether to be thankful, for saving her from Damon's wrath of complete annoyance and utter terror, or afraid of what she would do.

"What in the world are _you_ doing here?!!" The women called out to Damon before glancing at Elena then began walking out towards him.

"Nice to see you too Bree," Damon grunted. "Now. Get me down." He fidgeted with the branch.

"I don't think so," Bree frowned still holding her hand up. Elena watched as Damon was pressed a little more against the tree. She stopped in front of it staring up at him.

He winced.

"Where have you been?" Bree asked accusingly. The wind had picked up as she spoke and Elena immediately thought 'powerful witch'.

But she also thought whether or not to use this opportunity to make another run for it. Damon was occupied, but whether or not this "Bree" character was her friend lingered in her mind.

"Around. Had things to do," Damon grunted again still struggling.

"That took how long?" Bree asked. "It's been _30 years_, Damon. Thirty _long_ years."

"Just let me down."

"Why?" Bree shrugged. "I'm still deciding on whether to let the tree kill you slowly or whether I should just do it _myself_."

Elena's eyes widened in curiosity at the witch's sudden hostility. What had Damon managed to get himself into thirty years ago?

"You know," Damon started. "You won't kill me, Bree.."

"Oh, won't I?"

Damon squinted as he was pushed harder again. "Nope."

"Oh, right. That was always your thing," Bree said. She paused for a second before sighing. Damon was lifted from the branch, and brought back down to the ground. He was on his knees coughing as his wound healed.

_There goes chance number _one, thought Elena.

Bree looked up from Damon over to Elena, her back still turned. She walked over to Elena, and Elena struggled to keep her mouth shut.

She didn't know this woman. This strange woman who resembled her friend in so many ways. Bree held out a hand. "I'm Bree. It's nice to meet you, Elena."

Elena stared at the inviting, normal gesture but before taking it asked, "You know my name?"

"I'm a witch darling. I know a lot of things." She gave a polite smile. Damon walked up to lean against the doorframe for support and Bree turned to him. "One of those things being that you're an _idiot_." She mumbled something that Elena couldn't catch. "What are you doing here, Damon? What could you _possibly want_ from me now? And bringing this poor girl with you?"

"Convenient," he muttered.

"Uh-huh." She turned back to Elena and was quiet for a minute. Elena didn't know what to do. A grown witch and a bloodthirsty vampire with an intertwined past didn't settle well with her. Bree looked her over as if picking out a brand new car. "You hurt dear?"

Elena quickly glanced at her ankle before looking back at Bree. She then glanced at Damon who, by his expression, was almost healed. "Um…no. I'm fine."

"Oh please, I could smell it all the way in that tree, Elena," Damon said.

So he knew. Elena moved her hair behind her ears uncomfortably exposing the bite mark, and watched as Bree's mouth dropped.

"Damon you didn't-"

"_No_," Damon said through clenched teeth. "Again with the accusations. Why does everyone make that assumption? I _found_ her like that."

"Come on, dear," Bree motioned Elena to the door. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Elena wearily took a step forward with a look towards Damon who flicked his head toward the inside of the house before standing straight up.

Bree wrapped her arm around Elena placing her other hand on her arm as if to keep her as far away from Damon as possible and ushered her inside.

The room opened up before Elena's eyes. A dining room table was in the middle of the room placed on a woven rug. Above it was a glass chandelier, but many of the light bulbs were broken and shattered and burnt out. The walls were a light brown and pictures were scattered everywhere.

Elena was led through a living room with a long couch with blankets and quilts thrown over the back, and pillows sitting by the arm rests. There was a wooden coffee table that appeared almost black, a small TV on a stand, and another large chair in the corner. A tall single lamp was by the couch, and in the other corner was a long bookshelf almost like the one you would find in a library, but not as extravagant.

They rounded behind the TV to find a door. Bree opened it for her and Elena entered a bedroom. A large queen bed sat against the wall with a headrest made of deer antlers. Next to it was a nightstand, and to the right of the door were Chester drawers. A ceiling fan was the only thing letting out light since the sun was going down rapidly.

"Take a seat on the bed, Elena," Bree said sweetly. She walked over to the drawers and opened the top one. Elena sat on the bed watching Bree fiddle with things in the drawers before she smiled and pulled out a handful of leaves, a matchbox, and what appeared to be a small bottle of water. Bree sat on the edge of the bed by Elena and Elena found her voice. "How do you know Damon?"

Bree placed the leaves on the bed. "We've known each other for a very long time, Elena. A story I might tell you later."

_Great. That means I'm gonna be here for awhile,_ Elena thought. She just wanted ot go home.

Bree opened the bottle of water. "Let me see your ankle."

Elena reached down and pulled her shoe off, and placed her foot on the bed. The blood running down to her sock had dried, but the cut was still pumping out blood a little at a time.

Bree took a leaf from the pile and put a single drop of water on it. She held it in her fingers and looked Elena in the eyes. "This may hurt a little, but if you relax the pain will subside."

Elena felt her muscles tense at Brees words, and she took a deep breath. She felt she could trust this woman.

Bree placed the wet leaf on Elena's cut, and as she said Elena felt a burn. When Bree removed it to Elena's surprise, the cut was clean and there wasn't a single drop of blood to be seen.

"What is that?" Elena asked curiously.

Bree smiled again. "Vervain can do amazing things." She held it up to show Elena the bottom of the leaf. It was a singed red, but the leaves veins were bright and bold.

Vervain. Elena perked up. She could use it to keep Damon at bay.

Bree then set the leaf on top of the others and taking a match lit it. Elena expected the leaves to breakout in flames, but only one leaf caught fire. It burned a dark orange instead of the usual bright colors. The flame licked at the air before blowing out. The leaf of course was smoking, but strangely enough so were the others in the arrangement.

Bree took the leaves in her hand and placed them on Elena's ankle. "Let those sit," Bree said.

Elena nodded. Her focus went to the closed door. They hadn't been here long, but had Damon healed fully?

"He's probably sitting in the living room," Bree answered her question as if reading her mind. "Probably looking for something in my books."

_What would Damon want with books?_ Elena asked herself.

Brees slid the vervain off Elena's ankle, but there was no change. Elena didn't bother to ask.

"I'm going to go have a talk with him, while you are going to get a shower."

"Do I really look that bad?" Elena asked afraid of the answer. How she hated asking questions.

"Well, it depends," Bree said before opening the door. "What your definition of clean is. The bathroom's over there," she pointed to the left of room, "and there are towels under the sink." She disappeared out the door.

Elena hurried into the bathroom, and gasped when she saw her image in the mirror. Was it even _her_? Elena Gilbert hardly recognized herself. She had scratches and cuts all over her face from the broken glass of the car. She even found a piece of glass in her messy hair.

Elena gave a hard sigh running her hand through her hair, and she slammed her hands down on the sink hard. She looked down at her dirty scraped hands from falling, before glaring back at herself in the mirror.

_Why_? Why did she have to look like _her_? It drove her insane. She'd ask Stefan once she was back even though she couldn't stand to be near him. She would ask him because she needed the answer.

Elena found the towels where Bree said they would be after making sure the door was locked. Twice. She undressed finding several small holes in her jeans, and bruises on her body. Half probably from the car crash and the other half from Damon's reckless driving.

The hot water running down her back felt amazing causing her muscles to relax. But the feeling was short lived as she caught herself in a small mirror above a shelf. Clear as day was the hideous mark on her neck. She'd mistaken its size when she'd first felt it. It was large and caked with thick dry dark blood. She'd missed it in the bathroom mirror because her hair had fallen over it hiding it. Elena lifted her hand slowly to rub it almost like she'd done in the car. The bite mark was rough under her skin, and since she had fallen multiple times, grains of dirt were imbedded in the mess. Elena glared and her brow furrowed.

That was another thing she hated. She couldn't stand not knowing who did this to her. Her glare hardened even more and her lips pressed together in a hard line.

She wanted it off. Gone. She wanted no connection to the _monster_ that attacked her. Nothing.

Elena brushed the bite mark frantically becoming angrier with each swipe. The dirt was the first to fall to the shower floor, then Elena became even more determined and she dug her nails into her flesh scraping over it hundreds of times over and over. Huge flakes of blood fell and were washed away down the drain. She felt the sting as she tore it open, and it was starting to look she'd been attacked seconds ago. Blood poured out, and collided with the water giving it a tinged red look at it ran over her body. The water seeped into it making the pain even worse, but Elena knew she would've had to clean it out anyway to keep it from infection. Tears were forming in Elena's eyes from the pain and rising anger threatening to pour over, and with one last scratch, she scraped the last of the dry blood. Applying pressure on the mark caused it to stop bleeding quicker, and when Elena pulled her hand away her palm was covered in blood. She washed it off while looking in the mirror.

Regular jaw pattern, but two holes stood out from the others. Elena ran her finger over them, before the tears broke their invisible barriers and she was crying for the second time.

Elena sunk down hugging her knees allowing the water to pour over her head and cover her face mixing with her tears. After letting out a sob, she choked on more tears as she stared at the now pitiful person in the mirror.

What was she _doing_?

She could sit and cry all night or she could get over it. She needed to press forward; move on. If anyone learned that it's her. There's nothing she can do to change the past…

After collecting herself, Elena finished her shower, then, considering they were the only ones she had, was forced to wear the same dirty clothes. While sliding on her torn jeans, she noticed her ankle.

The cut was no longer there. It was almost as if it had never been there before. Elena slid her thumb over it before smiling and continuing to dress.

She didn't bother brushing or drying her hair because there was no use. Knots and tangles in every strand. Stepping out of the bathroom the cool air of the fan hit her and to Elena, it felt nicer than ever to be clean. She took a deep breath before sprawling out on the bed.

She stared up at the ceiling thinking about the past few days, and her eyes hardened in confusion.

The fan wasn't on.

_Then why is it so cool in here?..._ she thought sitting up. The door was still closed, and a gust of air hit her from the side. A window by the bed was open half way.

Elena got of the bed the mattress creaking. She lifted her hands to shut the window, but she had to keep herself from screaming when a crow flew onto the windowsill with a giant caw.

The crow was massive. Larger than usual Elena guessed. With silky, shiny black feathers the crow had a large beak that let out another caw. It beat its wings a few times and since night had fallen the moonlight reflected off its feathers revealing highlights of purple and blue.

Elena's mind went back to the cemetery writing in her journal. A huge crow, like the one before her, had appeared out of nowhere. Then the fog had appeared.

The memory made Elena shiver and before it could do anything else, Elena slammed the window down. The crow cawed one last time on the other side before flying away.

Elena sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to deal with it in the room. Turning around she gripped the windowsill forcing down another scream. Damon was less than 2 inches from her face.

"Sorry," he said a smirk playing at his lips. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You say that a lot," Elena said. Trying to keep space between them she pressed herself against the window. The glass was cold, but Elena knew it was warm outside despite the cold breeze.

Elena stared at him careful of his eyes. She wondered why he was so quiet…Usually he was making some wise crack or making things twisted when they were already messed up. Elena's jaw tightened. "Is it hard? For you?"

"For what?" He gave a fake-confused-look.

"For you _not_ to kill me."

He cocked his head still staring at her. Not as if she were something to eat, but as if he was thinking.

The smirk finally showing itself as he said, "I'm going to let you guess."

A scream filled Elena's ears, and in the midst of it all…was the faintest sound of a crow.

* * *

Elena sat straight up in the bed sweat dripping off her face. Elena looked at the fan above her breathing heavily trying to calm her heart. It was off. She looked at the window. Also closed.

It had only been a dream.

"Just a dream, just a dream," Elena repeated ruffling her wet hair.

The door opening made her twist on the bed.

"Sorry," Bree said coming in. "I didn't mean to scare you." She closed the door behind her.

Elena sighed calmed down enough to speak. "What are you supposed to watch me?" She joked.

"No, no," Bree chuckled joining her on the bed. "Your free to leave."

Elena gave her a strange look.

"Damon just wouldn't let you get very far," Bree smiled.

Elena blinked remembering her dream. "Where is he?"

"He stepped out for a while," Bree said her mind obviously on something that happened earlier.

"Oh," said Elena not wanting to force it out of her. "What did you come to me for?" She changed the subject.

"I wanted to talk to you," Bree sighed.

"About…what?"

Bree was silent for a moment. "Everything."

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review! I can't express how much I love getting reviews from you guys. They give me so much inspiration to write more! Thank you! **

**Also, this will probably be the last chapter I upload before the new episode which comes on next week! ^^ Like I said I have exams, but I will be finishing this story/episode even after the show has aired. **

**~M **


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Hey everyone. I'm alive!! I apologize and am deeply sorry for the long wait, and I'm also sorry I don't have much to give you, but as I wrote before, just before the show came back on, I had exams. And exams must have overloaded my brain because I developed a serious case of writers block. Anything I wrote I hated and was coming out wrong especially the dialogue. Not fun. But I think it's fading. Slowy, but it's fading. I was able to put this together, but this chapter is being a pain considering I can't get my thoughts straight and I haven't decided wether to keep this a short chapter and then continue with another chapter or add onto it what I write later on. Please tell me what you guys think. :)**

**Anyway, I had the idea for this chapter before exams, and therefore before the 11th episode so I'm thinking this has become an AU? I can say that Bree is out of character, and I've changed her back story, but I hope you guys like it! **

**And I also wanted to thank anyone and everyone who reviewed or added me to their watch list or anything like that because with each notification I recieved, it kept pushing me to keep writing. Thanks so much!! :)**

**I DO NOT own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters. The Vampire Diaries (c) CW and L.

* * *

**

Everything.

The last thing Elena wanted to talk about was _everything_.

In the past few weeks, _everything_ had come down on her like a hammer to a nail. Hard. And the ringing of it all was still clear in her ears.

Sure she could handle it, but it wasn't easy.

And besides, she didn't want to talk. Although maybe having a chat with someone wouldn't be so bad. Talking with Damon always took a turn for the worse. Silence. Elena didn't like silence. It reminded her of the emptiness she felt after her parents died; the silence in her heart.

So the only person she'd really been able to talk to was herself and Elena didn't think she would like being insane. Bree seemed sweet. Another characteristic Bonnie has that she also acquires.

So who knows maybe talking could give her some more insight to…everything.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

Bree smiled again. "Just that." She paused. "Let's talk about you."

This question caught Elena off guard. Why would Bree want to talk about _her_? It was simple. She was human. Normal. Nothing special.

"I sense something about you," Bree said her smile disappearing. "Loss."

"Well," Elena replied with sigh. "Last Spring my parents and I were in a car accident. I survived miraculously."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bree said. "My condolences."

"Thanks," Elena mumbled staring at the floor.

"And how's your brother?" Bree asked.

Elena looked back at her. "How did you-"

"Like I said, honey. I know a lot of things. Jeremy correct?"

"Yes," Elena said. "He's…doing alright. At first he was a mess. Doing drugs, failing school."

"The works," Bree summed it up.

Elena nodded. "But now…he's returning to his old self I guess you could say. I keep having this feeling Damon did something to him."

"Wait," Bree interrupted. "Damon did something to him?"

Elena sighed. She'd never told anyone the story of Vicki. Maybe it would give her some sense of relief after having it bottled up for so long to tell someone. But what Elena really longed for was to tell Matt.

Poor Matt. Living on his own since his mothers gone, Elena guessed things were even tougher now that Vicki was also…gone. All he thought was that she'd abandoned him. Left town. He didn't know the truth that she was dead. Maybe it was better that way. At least he thought she was "alive." But it still pained Elena to know that she'd lied to him.

"You want the short story or the novel?" Elena asked. She hoped Bree chose the short cut. She didn't want to experience the pain again.

"Which ever your content with," Bree smiled gently.

Elena gave a thin smile. She told Bree the story of that night. Jeremys face. Elenas injury. And finally about Damon making Jeremy forget everything.

"I didn't want him to know…" Elena said.

"Oh honey, everyone finds out sooner or later that vampires exist," Bree said laughing. "Witches too."

Elena was silent for a moment. "I just wish Stefan could've done it. Not…Damon." She spat out his name with disgust.

"He frustrates you doesn't he?" Bree asked a smile hinting at the corners of her mouth.

'You could say that,' Elena thought.

Frustrate didn't begin to cover it. He doesn't actually get the "Best Brother in the World" trophy, and he enjoyed ruining peoples lives. He kills for pleasure and enjoys every minute of sinking his teeth into someone. Damon from Elenas point of view is annoying and confusing and cocky and- "He's a mess!" Elena couldn't help, but blurt out. "I don't even know why he brought me here." Elena threw her hands into the air laying back on the bed placing her hands over eyes. She sighed.

Bree chuckled. "I think you almost have him down to point." Bree cocked her head. "You looked pretty banged up when you got here…What happened?"

'I'm not even sure,' Elena thought shaking her head. "I was in a car accident…I…hit someone…it's blank after that.' She rubbed the remains of her mark absent-mindedly.

Shock spread across Bree's face. "Did you have a /cat/ in there with you? Because it looked like it used you as a scratching post." She commented on Elena's handy work.

Elena couldn't help, but laugh.

There was another pause. "So, you /really/ don't know why he brought you along?'

Elena shook her head. "Another word that describes him: Unpredictable."

"I think you almost have him down to a point," Bree chuckled again.

Elena squinted up at the fan. "Almost?"

Dangerous. Psychotic. Monster. Those didn't fit?

"If you've known him as long as I have, you might see him in a different light."

'If Damon only had a light,' Elena thought closing her eyes sighing. Damon was stuck in the cold, dark. Elena could imagine he'd been there for a long time. Hating his brother. Hating the town.

"Well how long have you known him?" Elena inquired.

"Long enough," Bree said smiling to herself. "I've known Damon," Bree stopped.

Elena prepared herself. She didn't know how many surprises she could take."

"I've known Damon," Bree repeated. "Since 1864."

Elena was taken aback. "But," she couldn't believe it. Bree was a witch not a vampire. Witches age. They're not immortal.

Bree had that expression like she knew what had just run through her mind again. "You'd be amazed at what a few spells can do, dear."

"So," Elena was still trying to take everything in. "You knew Katherine."

"I'd heard of her. I was around 17 at the time, and I'd heard the Salvatore brothers were falling for her. I knew what she was too. We all did, my siblings and me. My mother too. Now when the town discovered that there were so many, boy, was that chaos." Bree laughed. "Vampires /and/ witches were being hunted down. Damon and Stefan were trying to save her. Damon mostly. Boy has a hard skull. Nothing changes his mind."

"And you met Damon how?" Elena asked sitting up straight. She surprised herself how she was getting so "into" the story.

"He saved my life," Bree stated. "And my family's. But only because my mother did something for him. They'd made a deal. She saved /her/. He saved us."

Elena's eyes narrowed. Something stood out from those words. "Wait," Elena stopped her. "You said: A deal? And your mother saved Katherine?"

This couldn't be possible. "Who…who was your mother?" Elena asked.

"My mother was Emily Bennett."

* * *

**AN: So like I said I might go back and change a few things, but I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! Thanks for reading. Please please please review. :)**

**P.S. Can you guys believe we have to wait again for Vampire Diaries? I can't handle any more withdrawals! I need Damon! ;)**


End file.
